Forum:Crashix and Wikia
This forum is for discussing the situation regarding whether or not Crashix is to move from Wikia. For more information on the situation of how Crashix is getting along with Wikia, click here. Please note that the discussion has now ended, and as a result of the majority of people supporting the change, the site has now moved to http://crashbandicootnewscentral.gamewiki.me/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_News_Central. However, this page will continue to be available, for historical purposes.Category:Stickied Archive This section presents an archive of the voting discussions. Please do not edit this section. Voting *Support. EpicWikipedian 10:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *I think that it should move away. Googlydoe 15:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Spyro cortex 21:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments *See the reason for why I wish to move away from Wikia by clicking here. EpicWikipedian 10:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *Hi EpicWikipedian. I’m sorry to hear you want to leave Wikia. If you do choose to leave, I want to make sure you have all of the necessary information about a wiki that leaves Wikia so you can make an informed decision. :First, we respect your right to edit wherever you want. The Creative Commons license that we use (CC-BY-SA) allows you to copy the content to a new host, so long as you respect the conditions of the license. That said, we do not close wikis when they decide to fork. Per the Creative Commons license, the Wikia version will remain open for anyone who chooses to continue editing here now and in the future. Knowing that, we expect that those who do fork from Wikia do so respectfully. This means leaving this version of the wiki alone in the future, not making any changes that damage this version of the wiki, and not using Wikia to advertise your new wiki. :With all of that said, though, I would strongly advise that you choose to remain on Wikia. You are likely to see a large impact on site traffic if you leave. Wikia search engine optimization (SEO) and our reputation as a large site with lots of great information make a big difference in search engine results. Active wikis with a lot of readers that have chosen to leave Wikia in the past have seen less traffic on their new version than on the Wikia version that remained open. This is generally because you are creating a duplicate wiki, not moving, so what you would be doing is splitting the editing effort and readership traffic. :I hope you choose to stay. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks. Brandon Rhea 23:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :*Firstly, the traffic on this site is already very low. In fact, I think I only got one registered editor who started at this wiki on Wikia, who later left after only 4 days of being on this wiki. Even then, counting anomymous editors, it's still only 2 or perhaps 3 editors (including registered editors) who started at this wiki on Wikia. So, in conclusion to that, I doubt that I'll see that much of a change. ::Secondly, I really hope that I will soon be able to say that the move was cancelled and the wiki will stay at Wikia. However, after the rebranding, and the awful Wikia main page design which doesn't have any introduction at all (more just like "Click on this button to load another 1,000 wikis!"), that will be very unlikely. ::This move was previously proposed in early February 2012, when the wiki was known under a different name, but luckily for you, was overturned because the majority of editors wanted us to stay at Wikia. Unfortunately, though, this move is going to have to be reconsidered. And, as you are the only person who is against this change, and there are 3 people (including me) who support the change, the move is very unlikely to be overturned this time. ::Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 10:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC)